


Coffee Shop

by Sunglows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean and sammy - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Gender Neutral, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Megstiel - Freeform, Misha Collins - Freeform, No gender specified, SPN - Freeform, SPN family, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam and Dean Winchester - Freeform, Sam one shot, Sammy one shot, Spn fandom, Spn fans, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, Supernatural fans - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, dean and sam - Freeform, mark sheppard - Freeform, rowena - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform, sam winchester one shot, sammy winchester - Freeform, spn one shot, supernatural family, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunglows/pseuds/Sunglows





	Coffee Shop

You finally moved back home after going to Columbia University and graduating with a Master of Fine Arts in writing. You had finally gone to school for what you wanted to spend the rest of your life doing. Writing.

Of course you loved reading. Writing could never compare to the world’s that sucked you in every time you read, but you adored writing nonetheless.

It had just been a week since you had moved back and you dearly missed that old coffee and tea shop that you used to go to before work. You remember the man that worked there always got your name wrong no matter how many times you’ve told him in the past how to spell it. You just let it slide because 1. He was so cute and 2. He was so sweet.

You decided to head to the little coffee shop to satisfy your curiosity of whether the man still worked there or not.

When you finally arrived, you walked into the entrance with the door hitting a bell letting the workers know a customer had just arrived.  The familiar aroma of coffee beans and tea leaves filled your nose and you smiled, remembering the past and the nostalgia that the smell brought.

You looked around, scanning the little shop and noticing the slight differences the owner had made since you had been gone. There were a few people working there. One worker had their back towards the front door and was cutting lemons, one was making coffee and humming a lovely tune, and another one that was counting the money in the register.

You walked up to the register and began reading the menu, not sure of what to get.

“Would you like the usual?”

The man that was cutting lemons stopped and turned around from behind the register counter and smiled at you. You smiled back as soon as you realized that this was the same man who had always made your coffee.

You nodded your head at the man and he turned his back towards you, giving your eyes a show of his muscled back in his tight white shirt.

No later than five minutes later, he called out.

“Almond vanilla coffee with two squirts of hazelnut!”

You knew it was yours. You always ordered the two flavored squirts of hazelnut with almond milk and vanilla creamer.

You walked back up to the counter and the man, whose name you never learned, gave you your drink.

You took a sip of the hot drink and it was exactly how you loved it.

Sure, you used to be a regular, but you literally haven’t been to this coffee shop in four years. How did he still remember my order, you wondered.

“Thank you,” you gave the man the exact change and exchanged smiles before turning away. You happened to check your cup for your name, and a laugh slipped through your lips.

He once again spelled your name incorrectly, but he completely butchered the spelling. You couldn’t help but turn around and make eye contact with him and laugh again.

He had a confused smile on his face, not sure if he should laugh along with you or ask you what’s going on.

You walked back up to the counter and showed him the way he spelled your name, his confused facial expression never leaving his face but only becoming more confused. You decided to just tell him the truth.

“You wrote my name down wrong the first time I came here and I didn’t correct you, but you’re really sweet and I didn’t know how to tell you you’ve been calling me by the wrong name for seven years.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

His face turned red with embarrassment and he quickly took your cup away and brought out the Sharpie marker he had used to write your name.

“Tell me how to spell it correctly, please.”

You told him how to spell it correctly and once done, he held the cup out in front of him as if to contemplate on how to pronounce your name.

“How do you say your name?” He asked so innocently and adorably.

“It’s Y/N.”

He repeated your name in a whisper, your name sounding so pure coming from his mouth. Your name almost sounded like a song that you didn’t want to end.

“Nice to meet you Y/N. My name is Sam.”

You repeated his actions and whispered his name to test out how his name felt running through your mouth.

“Nice to meet you as well, Sam. And don’t worry about the name. I just thought I would finally correct you after all of these years.”

He handed you back your cup of coffee and you took another sip, feeling the hot liquid sooth your throat from the cold morning.

Once again, you both smiled before you decided to walk away and go home to do some writing.

“Wait!”

The voice stopped you in your tracks and you turned around to see Sam coming from behind the counter and up to you.

“Are you free this evening? I wanted to know if, maybe, you would like to go out and have dinner with me? That’s if you don’t have a partner.”

Sam stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders as he asked you the question. His nervousness was beyond adorable and you couldn’t help but say yes. Your answer would have been yes, regardless.

“I would love to, Sam.”

Your words brought a huge smile to his face, his dimples becoming prominent as you noticed them for the first time. His multi-colored eyes twinkled in the light that was shining down from the ceiling lights and you couldn’t help but reach up and caress his face.

“I’ll come by later this evening and I’ll see you then.”

You dropped your hand from his face, the smooth and velvety feel of his cheek burning through your skin as you realized you might not ever forget what his skin felt like.


End file.
